Le Vent et la Folie
by Slythewyn
Summary: [OS] [HPDM] Il faisait très froid, Strasbourg dans du coton et toi dans mon coeur. Le remords consumait mon corps nouvellement déserté, fébrile dans son indépendance, fragile par son absence de toi.


Disclaimer : Harry et Draco sont à J.K, le texte de moi.

Discours de l'auteur : Un One Shot qui pour une fois a réellement été écrit d'un coup, un petit peu moins que deux heures. J'ai réutilisé certaines phrases de vieux textes archivés, mais la plupart ont été inventées ce soir.

Cet OS est un cadeau d'anniversaire pour **Pélagie, **tous mes vœux de bonheur pour toi ma Choue. J'aurais aimé t'écrire quelque chose de plus gai mais tu le sais, on ne choisit pas ce que nous dicte l'inspiration. Avec infiniment de tendresse, je t'offre ce que mon esprit a créé en cette nuit de Décembre.

**Le Vent et la Folie**

**Le Vent et la Folie**

La neige tourbillonnait dans les rues de Strasbourg, je buvais du vin chaud sur les marches de l'Opéra. La pierre était glacée sous mon manteau, je pleurais à l'écart de la foule, sans prendre garde aux murmures indiscrets. Un couple un peu plus haut s'aimait à la française, et malgré les bourrasques de vent je pouvais distinguer les échos de leur rire, éclatant dans la vapeur du soir, et brûlant dans mon âme.

C'est la complainte des amoureux, celle que je fredonne souvent dans l'abandon de mes souvenirs. J'aurais voulu leur hurler de se taire, de partir peut-être, délaissant la mélodie de ma douleur.

Mais mon cri d'agonie s'est éteint sur le bord de mes lèvres, le désespoir a coulé dans ma gorge, doucement, doucement, comme une coulée d'acide. Les bribes de mes sanglots sont allés s'étouffer parmi les cantiques de noël, une rivière de larmes a trempé mon visage et ma voix frémissante a osé susurrer ton prénom.

_Il faisait très froid, Strasbourg dans du coton et toi dans mon cœur_.

Le remords consumait mon corps nouvellement déserté, fébrile dans son indépendance, fragile par son absence de toi.

Blotti à l'ombre des colonnes, je tirais sur ma cigarette, frénétique, de longues bouffées d'angoisse. Et soudain, le fou rire m'a pris, incontrôlable, terrifiant - des râles de joie malsaine inquiétant les passants, attirant l'attention.

Je riais de savoir que tu me chercherais partout, partout, mais jamais là.

Je déteste les masses, et ici le mouvement est si dense que sans cesse, je me retrouve collé à des peaux étrangères, des souffles inconnus dans mon cou, des frôlements indécents, des injures.

Je ne supporte pas Noël, et chaque jour les habitants semblent l'encenser davantage, déguisant les enfants, remplissant les vitrines.

Tu connais mon dégoût de l'alcool, mais boire ici est plus qu'à la tendance.

Et je me saoule au vin au lieu de me saouler à toi, sans jamais retrouver l'ivresse de nos instants, l'hébétude embrasée d'une étreinte, ni la chaleur de ton sourire.

Je ferme les paupières, et cette image me ronge.

_Il y a une forme dans ce lit avec toi, qu'est-ce que tu me réserves ? C'est vrai, je n'aurais pas du rentrer à l'improviste. Je m'approche doucement, à travers les rideaux j'aperçois vos silhouettes ondulant l'une contre l'autre, des jambes dressées en l'air, des visages enlacées …_

Un chien me bouscule, la secousse me ferait presque chavirer. Je m'effondre pour un rien ces jours-ci, il faut dire que depuis quelques temps j'ai cessé de m'alimenter. Une crêpe par-ci par-là, les liqueurs ; je me laisse affamer par l'amour.

_Des chuchotements sourds, mêlés aux échos de votre plaisir, parviennent à mes oreilles comme des cris lancinants. Mon souffle est court, ma gorge sèche, mes jambes qui me portent vers la vérité ont la lourdeur du plomb. C'est vrai, je n'aurais pas du rentrer à l'improviste._

Je me lève pour repartir titubant dans la rue, me faufiler parfois entre les baraquements, et noyer mes gémissements parmi le brouhaha grotesque de la foule.

Je ressemble à un ivrogne, me traînant les yeux torves, le verre vide, et mordillant une cigarette éteinte.

Ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas moi, je ne suis pas cette créature blessée dans son orgueil, ce cadavre ambulant. Les petites filles s'éloignent sur mon passage, dissimulées sous les jupes de leur mère. Je leur ris au visage, d'un rire de dément, écorché, sauvage. Il n'y a que toi qui saches m'apprivoiser.

Je me sens perdre le contrôle de moi-même, racler le fond du gouffre, mourir à petit feu.

_Tous ces détails incandescents …_

_J'avance encore. Des rires étouffés, un corps en sueur qui se frotte lascivement au tien, fille ou garçon ? Je ne veux pas savoir, je ne distingue plus rien d'ailleurs, ses traits androgynes sont déformés par les larmes qui me brouillent la vue. _

Je m'arrête sur un banc recouvert d'un fin tapis de neige. Le givre transperce aussitôt le tissu de mon pantalon, plante ses cristaux dans ma peau, si blanche, si pâle qu'on dirait de la pluie à l'état matériel. _Mon amant de cristal_. Ta voix résonne sans arrêt dans ma tête, cinglante et ironique. Je voudrais la saisir entre mes doigts, l'écraser, la réduire à néant. Mais le timbre suave se répercute sur les parois de mon esprit, et tu me tues encore, encore, encore.

_Vous vous redressez, tu cries, et moi je tangue. L'odeur de votre sueur mêlée, ton parfum écrasé de baisers, les taches de sperme sur les draps …_

Je revois un entremêlement de cheveux noirs et blonds, deux éclats vert dans la pénombre, la caresse d'une morsure dans le creux de ma nuque. Je t'entends, je peux t'écouter qui me murmures ces promesses éternelles, devrais-je dire ces mensonges ?

_C'est vrai, je n'aurais pas du rentrer à l'improviste._

Je suis parti. Dès le premier instant, le foudroyant retour à la lucidité. Un transplanage express pour le nulle-part de ton ailleurs. Et c'est ici que j'ai réapparu, au cœur de ces ruelles bondées, près des maisons à colombage, à contempler le cours de l'Ill qui me laissait compter le temps.

Cinq mois et le silence. Je ne parle pas, je ne dis rien. Parfois nous discutons à travers ma mémoire, lorsque le sommeil m'accable, que l'inconscient s'acharne à me hanter. La Folie souvent m'accueille dans son refuge, elle porte un masque aux lèvres haies, aux cheveux noirs, yeux verts.

Je lutte contre elle, j'essaye de la refouler et puis je cède, je n'ai plus aucune volonté tu sais, c'est si tentant, baiser avec ce rien qui te ressemble.

Cette nuit, je pars rejoindre les étoiles. Il n'y aura pas de tombe à mon nom, aucun monument où prier pour mon âme. Tu me pleureras ainsi que mes parents, maudissant l'assassin, trop lâche pour te tuer toi-même.

Console toi dans les bras de l'autre, l'invisible - fille ou garçon, je ne sais pas, je ne saurais jamais. Je n'aurais pas voulu que tu assistes à ma si sombre déchéance, que tu sois le témoin de ma dégradation.

Oublie-moi mon amour. Enivre toi d'orgies et de débauche, fais toi maître d'un empire de luxure ; tes promesses étaient vaines.

La ville est belle ce soir, et je la quitte, les yeux aveugles.

Ne pleure pas mon amour. Je suis rempli de toi, je pars avec ton image dans le cœur, ton rire dans ma poitrine. Ecoute, écoute les fragments de ton rire, il explose sur le pavé, m'éclabousse de bonheur. Je t'aime à en crever.

Les lumières qui clignotent sur l'asphalte, on célèbre la naissance du christ, des tambours dans le noir, les bruissements d'un sapin, _le délire augmente_.

La Folie m'adresse son dernier sourire tendre, les guirlandes se confondent avec l'étincelle de tes yeux, et ton rire me foudroie.

_Il faisait très froid, Strasbourg loin de tout et toi de moi._

**FIN**

**Hum voilà, bon, bien sûr c'est pas comme si j'avais travaillé ce texte pendant des jours mais gardons à l'esprit qu'il s'agit d'un premier jet et tachons d'être indulgents :p.**

**J'avais envie de vous le faire partager. **

**Toutes les remarques seront bienvenues. :)**


End file.
